deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma VS Iron Fist
Description Two deadly martieux artists with spiritual attacks battle who prevails! Interlude Wiz: Martieux artists fighters who specialise in technique and precision to overpower foes Boomstick: And these two exactly that and are always spoiling for a good fight like Akuma the most powerful Street Fighter Wiz: And Iron Fist the deadly Martieux artist Master from Marvel Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out would win a Death battle Akuma Wiz: Akuma is the most deadliest and most powerful Street Fighter ever! Boomstick: You can definitely tell especially with that Red Hair and eyes Man that dude's creepy! Wiz: Long ago Akuma trained under the great Goutestu with his brother Gouken who them the Ansatsuken Fighting style but Akuma or as he was known then Gouki began to tap into the Sastu inio Hatau and use it's dark powers Boomstick: Gouki then lost control of his power and ended up killing Goutestu and fell to Sastu iniio Hatau becoming the brutal Deomon Akuma and decide to kick some butt! Wiz: Akuma also is a massive copycat he can fire the Gohadoken a purple fire ball and shoot two of them at once when flying through the air Boomstick: Akuma also has the Zankukyayu which is a Akuma branded version of the Hurricane Kick Screw making up new moves just adopt and rebrand moves that my foes use because I'm lazy! Wiz: One of Akuma's most deadly moves is the Konugo Kokurestian where he can create a massive Shockwave upon impact with the ground and was able to smash an island Boomstick: And his deadliest move the Raging Deomon which obliterated the victim's soul if they are caught killing them Akuma also has two powerful forms Shin Akuma and Oni Akuma Shin Akuma is when Akuma finds his opponent worthy and his strength and speed is increased Wiz: Oni turns Akuma's hair white and rips apart his gi and turns Akuma into a Angry Avatar this form is twice as powerful as Shin Akuma Boomstick: Akuma has smashed a meteor in Shin form, and smashed a ship, island and forest in a single punch and has defeated every one in the Street fighter franchise Wiz: But Akuma has no defensive techniques and can be overwhelmed by Opponents who can resist his blows and attack him making vulnerable to losing the control of the fight he is in Boomstick: But with all that raw power behind his vicious blows Akuma is a deadly fighter you wouldn't want to mess with Akuma: Still haven't transcended humanity huh? You lack discipline! Ryu: You didn't transcend your humanity, you thrown it away! Akuma: Prepare to meet your maker! Iron Fist Wiz: Old Daniel Rand was born the son of Wendall and Heather Rand and went to some mysterious City called K'un Lung in another dimension as a kid with them Boomstick: But of course Daniel's parents died after all he is a superhero Wendall fell to his death and Heather was killed by wolves but luckily K'un Lung's coz tens took in Rand and made his already weird childhood even weirder Wiz: Daniel was Apprenticed to Lei Kung a Martieux arts master who gave Daniel a hard training session making him shove his hands into Hot Sand and Gravel for a living Boomstick: Ouch then at age nineteen Daniel was offered the title of Iron Fist but first he had to defeat the massive serpent Shao -Loa Wiz: Daniel then ripped out the serpent's heart taking on the Legendary title of Iron Fist and he then returned to America and meet his partner Luke Cage Boomstick: Uh..Okay that's just weird Wiz: Whoa Boomstick it's not like that the two have admitted they are just close friends nothing more anyways back to the backstory Boomstick: Daniel and Luke formed a team known as the Heroes for Hire and Daniel got to test out his new abilities as the Iron Fist Wiz: Daniel can use his Chi to massively boost his physical capabilities making him able to rip apart wood and steel effortlessly, shatter buildings and punch the ground so hard it causes an explosion similar in power to a Nuke Boomstick: That's some serious Firepower Rand can also use his chi to make himself immune to poison and Pain Daniel can also shoot energy blasts from his hands ''' Wiz: Daniel can also detect energy signals, absorb and deflect energy blasts and has Superhuman speed and reflexes and has a strong Healing Factor '''Boomstick: He's pretty Op even without his chi Daniel is still a master Martieux artist and a peak human he has defeated Ragnarok , Black Dragon and was the first superhero to defeat Sabretooth all by himself something that would make Wolverine jealous Wiz: Iron Fist also has his weaknesses he is vulnerable without his Chi and was Taken out by the Thunderblots rather quickly and is quite weak in comparison to most Marvel Superheroes Boomstick: Iron Fist is one powerful Martieux artist who mastery of it can defeat almost any opponent he goes up against ' ''Iron Fist: I'm a superhero, Orson. I have to get from Point A to Point B fast and I can't fly. So I have real estate Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all 'Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle ' Death Battle Akuma was travelling through the mountains of Tibet and had just finished killing Ryu when he saw a man dressed in yellow and green appear in front of him it was Iron Fist Iron Fist: Stop murderer I shall bring you to justice Akuma: Seriously you dare to challenge the great Akuma Yang did and she was crushed and I may have been beaten by that Madara but I will destroy you Iron Fist: I telling pal we can do this the easy way or the hard way '''Fight! Akuma charges at Iron Fist and starts rapidly punching and kicking him immediately Iron Fist is caught off guard by the blows but manages to kick Akuma in the gut and hit Hm with a Chi blast Akuma: Good try but you will be obliterated ! Akuma Fires the Gohadoken at Rand who deflects it back at Akuma but he dodges it only to be met with a punch to the face and severely beaten up blood begins to pour from Akuma's nose as Iron Fist lifts him off the ground and prepares to fire a chi blast Iron Fist: Time to end this! Just then Akuma starts to change colour into a paler white and Headbutts Iron Fist he had become Shin Akuma And attacks rand with a Gohadoken knocking him back Akuma: Ha Ha You are definitely worthy now you will die Iron Fist: Your Powerful mate but your instant hair dye won't help you! The Two exchange Punches and kicks rapidly and Akuma hits Iron Fist with the Deomon Flip but Iron Fist recovers kicks Akuma in the face dislodging a tooth and punches him but Akuma grabs Iron Fist and tosses him to the ground Iron Fist then shoots a chi blast at Akuma that knocks in into a rock smashing it upon impact Akuma then leaps at Rand and launches a barrage of punches at kicks at Iron Fist but is hit by another chi blast and hit by several kicks and chi blasts Akuma falls to the ground his gi torn his body battered Iron Fist: Alright you've had your fun but it's over time to bring you to justice Akuma: Noo I'm not finished. Akuma transforms into Oni Akuma his gi ripping apart and his body turning blue with white hair shoots a back of Gohadoken a Iron fist who dodges them but is hit with another one and Akuma attempts to hit him with the Zankukyayu but misses and is hit in the back Akuma then charges up the Kongo Kuourestian and attempts to hit Rand with it but the he hits it with his fist causing a massive Shockwave smashing Mountains Oni then punches Rand in the gut and uppercuts him knocking him back Iron Fist tries to kill Akuma but Akuma snaps his arm lifts him up in the air and breaks his back Bane style and stands over Rand muttering three words Akuma: Sung Goku Satusi Akuma then hits Iron Fist with the raging Deomon ki and causing a massive explosion but it does nothing so Akuma snaps Rand's neck killing him Akuma then turns back to normal Akuma: You fought well but you were not worthy to defeat me K.O! Results Boomstick: What that's wrong Iron Fist should have won he is the better fighter ! Wiz: Well Boomstick Iron Fist 's mastery of offensive and defensive techniques allowed him to overwhelm base Akuma easily since Akuma relies on his attacks to defeat Opponents rather than defending attacks Boomstick: Also Akuma had more experience and was able to match Fist in Shin Form ''' Wiz: Also While Iron Fist is a better Martieux artist Akuma regularly fights against accomplished Martieux artists like Ryu and Ken who can shatter buildings and beat them on a daily routine '''Boomstick: Also Akuma was able to match and Surpass Fist in Oni form as his strength and feats such as obliterating an entire island matches Iron Fist's nuke force punches Wiz: Iron Fist is also pretty weak in comparison to Most Superheroes and was beaten by the Thunderblots while Akuma has beaten his entire franchise easily Boomstick: Looks like Iron Fist was not Worthy! Wiz: The Winner is Akuma Adavantages and Disadvantages Akuma: Winner + More experience + More vicious combatant + More of an arsenal + More Durable + Advanced forms gave Iron Fist trouble - Wasn't as strong - Wasn't as Smart - Wasn't as Fast - Lacked a powerful defence Iron Fist: Loser + Stronger + Faster + Had more of a defensive option + Smarter - Less experience - Less vicious - Wasn't as durable - Less of an arsenal - Couldn't counter Akuma's stronger forms How many stars would you rate this battle (Akuma VS Iron Fist)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Became a DBX Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles